


Shattered

by Petrichoraflora



Series: In a million other lives [5]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada
Genre: F/F, but i mean it isn't bad, not super nice stuff, there will be more fluff later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Accidents bring people together. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to figure out how to write a court scene for You are the reason so here's another lil thing for my collection of cute get together scenes for Mirandy! Let me know what you think!

“Andrea.” Miranda called softly from her office.

Andy jumped to her feet, notebook in hand and pen at the ready.

“Yes, Miranda?”

Miranda gently touched her glasses to her plump bottom lip, her eyes distant clearly in thought. 

“I need you to pick up the twins from school today and stay with them at the townhouse.”

Andy smiled brightly, immediately excited to see the girls again.

“Of course. Do you want me to return to Runway to pick up the book for you?”

Miranda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, her brows furrowed.

Andy was immediately knelt at her side. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Miranda to get nasty migraines when she was stressed. Andy always did her best to pick up on the signs as soon as possible in attempt to nip it in the bud. She liked to tell herself it was so no one would be fired during Miranda’s tempest moods, but if she was being honest, it was because she hated seeing her beloved editor in pain.

“Are you getting another migraine? Did you need me to get you something?”

Miranda only scowled, shooing Andy away.

“Stop smothering me Andrea, I didn’t divorce my last husband to obtain an even more annoying wife! Just go pick up the girls!” Miranda snapped, her eyes icy as she shot Andy a glare.

Andy could only bite her lip to keep her tears at bay. She stood quickly, her arms crossed in front of her protectively.

“Of course Miranda.” Andy mumbled, her eyes downcast.

Before Miranda could take any of it back, Andy had rushed back to her desk.

Miranda sighed. She hadn’t meant to attack the girl in such a manner.

She had just gotten a call from Dalton, the girls teachers were having trouble with Cassidy again. She’d only sent Andrea to get her precious daughters so she wouldn’t bump into one of the faculty members and get pulled into some meeting over Cassidy’s behaviour.

She loved her girls dearly, and she knew they weren’t perfect, but she just didn’t have the energy to deal with all of that just now.

She’d speak with Andrea when she got home with the book. Andrea would always wait up with the girls until Miranda got home.

“Yes, that is precisely what I’ll do.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

At three pm, Andy headed down to the lobby to meet Roy and pick up the girls from Dalton.

She wasn’t in the best of moods, but she refused to show that to the twins lest they assume they were the cause.

They pulled up in front of the school just as the kids were beginning to stream out of the dull building.

Andy stood patiently in front of the town car, searching for twin red heads in the crowds of chattering students.

“Andy!”

Before Andy could even turn in the direction of the shout she was almost tackled out of her four inch louboutins by none other than Cassidy Priestly. Caroline was not far behind.

“Andy! Mom never said you’d be picking us up today!” Caroline said excitedly, joining her sister in hugging Andy tightly.

“Yes, she’s very busy today and thought you’d rather I come instead of Cara.”

This of course was only sort of true, but Andy liked to make sure the girls didn’t think Miranda didn’t ever think of them. She knew for a fact they were all Miranda ever really thought about.

Both girls smiled brightly at her. Immediately Cassidy jumped into a grand and exciting tale of what had happened at school that day. Andy was so immersed in the conversation she didn’t noticed a woman approach.

“Hi, are you Andy?”

Andy looked up to meet the eyes of an attractive woman in her thirties. 

“Uh, yeah that’s me.”

The woman smiled and held out her hand.

“Hi, I’m Ms. Kennedy, one of the girls teachers. I was wondering if you had time to meet with me about the girls?”

Andy gaped at her for a moment.

“Uhm, isn’t that something you should discuss with Miranda?” Andy asked, oblivious to the girls equally confused glances.

Ms. Kennedy’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, I thought since you were her partner it would be fine for you to just relay her the information, or I could catch you up on the last couple of meetings we’ve had since you haven’t attended?”

Andy looked down at Cassidy who shrugged her shoulders, obviously as confused as she was. 

“Partner? I’m not sure I understand..”

Ms. Kennedy blushed a little.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- Just with the way the girls talk about you. I just assumed-” 

Andy chuckled.

“You assumed Miranda and I were an item.”

The girls glanced at each other, trying to supress matching grins.

Ms. Kennedy opened her mouth, before closing it slowly. Andy shook her head, and waved her concerns away.

“Honestly, it’s not a big deal. I’m flattered you’d think I’d be worthy of a woman such as Miranda,” Andy paused, and gave Ms. Kennedy a smile. “I’m just her assistant.”

Ms. Kennedy sighed in relief.

“You come across as someone much more important than that to these girls, they seem to adore you.”

Cassidy sniffed and stuck her nose up at the teacher.

“There’s no seems about it Ms. Kennedy, Andy is the best assistant Mom’s ever had. Even Mom says so.” 

Ms. Kennedy smiled down at Cassidy.

“Of course Cassidy. I didn’t mean to undermine your or Caroline’s feelings.”

Cassidy nodded firmly.

Andy smiled and gave Ms. Kennedy nod.

“Well, I should get the girls home. Thank you for expressing her concerns, I can relay your concerns to Miranda once she returns home if you like.”

Ms. Kennedy smiled in return.

“I would appreciate that, yes.”

Andy turned away to help the girls into the car. As she closed the door, Ms. Kennedy approached the side of the car and gently touched Andy’s arm.

As Andy turned to meet her Cassidy did her best to crack the window silently to eavesdrop. She had to know what that look on Ms. Kennedy’s face meant.

“Andy, if you aren’t- since you and Miranda aren’t an item, I wonder if you wouldn’t consider going out with me sometime? If you aren’t busy of course.” 

Cassidy elbowed Caroline, motioning for her to listen in with her.

Andy blushed furiously as she stuttered.

“Um, well- I suppose that-”

Cassidy immediately senses where the conversation is going.

“Andy! Come on!”

Andy gives the woman an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, maybe some other time?”

Ms. Kennedy’s smile faltered, though she nodded.

“Of course.”

Andy pulled the car door open and slid in next to Cassidy.

“Everybody ready?”

Both girls nod.

“Alright, back to the townhouse Roy.”

 

As they entered the townhouse, the girls rushed to put their things upstairs.

“Did you hear all of that?” Cassidy exclaimed.

Caroline shrugged.

“I guess so. Ms. Kennedy asked Andy out, so what?”

Cassidy gave Caroline an incredulous look.

“Seriously Caro?! Andy almost said YES!”

Caroline unpacked her backpack, piling her homework onto the desk.

“No way! Andy would never do that to Mom.”

Cassidy shook her head vehemently.

“Come one! You know how Mom can be, we have to do something!”

Caroline sighed, before throwing herself onto her bed.

“What are we supposed to do? We can’t just TELL Mom.”

Both girls paused momentarily, locking eyes.

“Grab your phone!”

“Doing it now!”

Soon Miranda was on the phone.

“Hello Bobbseys? Is everything alright?” 

The concern was evident in her voice.

“We’re fine, we have to talk to about something. It’s important.”

Miranda put down everything she was doing.

“Of course my darlings, what do you need?”

Cassidy bit her lip.

“Well, it’s not really about what we need. It’s about what you need.”

Miranda raised a brow.

“Oh?”

“Mom, Ms. Kennedy asked Andy out when she came to pick us up.”

Miranda’s grip tightened on her pen, she pursed her lips unhappily but remained silent.

“Mom? We stopped Andy from answering but I think she was going to say yes. You have to do something!”

Miranda scowled.

“What exactly do you expect me to do. Andrea is a grown woman, she can make her own decisions.”

Caroline sighed.

“But Mom, everyone knows you have dibs on her.”

“Dibs? There is no such thing. I’m sorry girls, but I do not have time to discuss such foolish things. I have work to do.”

Suddenly Miranda was gone.

“She hung up?!” Cassidy exclaimed.

“She’s never done that before.” Caroline said worriedly.

“Girls! Did you want to head to the park for a bit before dinner?” Andy shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

The Miranda problem forgotten the girls rushed down the stairs to meet Andy.

 

The day was sunny though breezy. After a long day in school and at the office, the fresh air was very welcomed to all three of them. Soon enough, after a long walk and many discussions of school dramas it was time to head home for supper.

“Have you decided what you want us to make for dinner? I sent Cara home early so we can make whatever we want!” 

Both girls smiled brightly at Andy. All three of them so enthralled with the thought of food, they didn’t notice the man approaching them.

“Empty your pockets!”

The man stood tall in front of them, head to toe dressed in black. A gun was held unwavering between them.

Andy immediately pulled the girls behind her.

“There’s no need for that. Just tell me what you want.” Andy held her hands out calmly, protecting the girls behind her.

Behind Andy, Cassidy was safe enough to pull out her phone to dial for the police. 

“I want you to empty your damn pockets!”

Andy nodded slowly. 

“Alright. Alright.”

Andy slowly reached into her pockets and tossed everything onto the ground in front of her. The man glared menacingly, without mercy.

“You’re that Priestly woman’s assistant, and those are her brats you’ve got there.”

Andy glared back at him, her arms shielding the girls.

“Hand over those rats and I’ll let you walk away scott free.”

Andy’s glare hardened.

“Not a chance.”

At this point Cassidy has had the police on the line for a while and Caroline is attempting to record the incident. The girls wanted to be able to help the police catch this guy if it came to that.

“I’m not messing around lady, now scram before I blow you away along with the two devil spawn.”

The man shook the gun, his frustration evident.

“I said, no.” 

The man smirked.

“Well, I suppose if I can’t get to her brats, I’ll take you instead. Break the Ice Queen’s heart.” The man sneered triumphantly.

Andy scoffed.

“My life means nothing to Miranda Priestly. She’d find a new assistant in the hour, it would barely be an inconvenience to her.”

The man narrowed his eyes.

“Ridiculous. She wouldn’t trust just anyone with her brats.”

Andy shrugged.

“Obviously you are misinformed if you think Miranda could possibly care about what happens to me.”

The man scowled before suddenly lunging forward. Andy spread her hands out to meet him, the two of them wrestling for a moment before the gun finally went off.

Andy’s body dropped to the ground, and as sirens wailed in the distant the man shot off running in the opposite direction.

“ANDY!” Both girls dropped to their knees next Andy.

“Cass, call Mom! I have to find a way to stop the bleeding.”

“Use my jacket, and press it down tight.”

“I know Cass! Just call Mom!”

“She’s not answering! Caro, she’s not answering!”

The ambulance came up the street, and EMT’s began to help her, pushing the girls to the side.

“We have to ride to the hospital with her!” Caroline sobbed.

One of the EMT’s helped them into the back of the ambulance before rushing off.

 

Miranda huffed dramatically as she ignored another call from the girls. She couldn’t understand why they had to insist on this ridiculous thing with her and Andrea. Where they were getting those ideas from she would never know.

Suddenly Nigel burst into her office.

“I don’t remember sending for you, what is the meaning of this intrusion-”

“You haven’t been answering your phone!” 

Miranda gave him a questioning look.

“My phone calls are none of your business.”

“Goddammit Miranda, just listen to me! The girls called me when you wouldn’t pick up. It’s Six, there’s been a horrible accident.”

Immediately the blood drained from her face. Her Andrea? An accident?

“Get me to the hospital right away!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEEY I'm back again with some sweet ass content. I hope ya'll dig all of this!

Miranda stormed into the hospital waiting room like a hurricane in prada, Nigel hot on her heels.

“Andrea Sachs, where is she?!”

The nurse at the desk looked up and gave Miranda a raised brow, but before she could see anything Miranda was ambushed by two sobbing girls.

“Mom! It’s Andy, there was a guy with a gun-”

“He wanted to hurt us to hurt you but she wouldn’t let him!”

Cassidy and Caroline cried, clutching their mother. Immediately Miranda’s guard dropped as she wrapped her arms around her girls.

“It’s alright Bobbseys, it’ll be okay. We’ll make sure of that.”

At that moment, a doctor approached.

“You’re these girls mother?”

Miranda stiffened but gave a firm nod.

“Yes,” she stood and extended her hand. 

“Miranda Priestly.” 

“I know who you are. The police are waiting to get a statement from your daughters. This way please.” 

The doctor turned away and began walking off down a corridor.

Miranda followed her girls as they ran after him, Nigel following close behind.

Two officers sat at a table in what appeared to be the doctor's office, notebooks out, waiting patiently.

“Hello Ms. Priestly, we just want to get as much information as we can from the girls so we can catch the man who did this.”

Miranda nodded.

The nameless doctor gave the officers a firm nod and turned to the door.

“I’ll leave you all to it.”

Before he could leave Miranda grabbed his arm.

“Give Andrea the best care available, private room, everything. No matter the cost.”

He nodded.

“Of course.”

The girls sat in the chairs across from the officers, Miranda standing close behind Caroline’s chair and Nigel stood back against the wall.

“Alright girls. My name is Officer Casey and this here is my partner Officer Grant. All we need you to do is tell us what happened. Absolutely everything you can remember.”

Both girls nodded.

“Andy took us for a walk through the park by the house before dinner.” Caroline said softly.

“When we were leaving, this guy, he was totally nuts. He waved his gun at us and told us to empty our pockets. Andy pulled us behind her to protect us.” Cassidy rambled.

Officer Casey nodded as both men scribbled furiously in their notes.

“What else did he say? Can you remember what he looked like? Give me as detailed of a description as you can.”

“We can do you one better.” Cassidy said as she pushed Caroline’s unlocked phone across the table toward the officers.

Caroline turned to Miranda.

“You might not want to stay for this, Mom.”

Miranda frowned.

“And why ever not?”

“Just trust us.” Cassidy pleaded.

Miranda shook her head.

“Just play the video.”

The officers took the phone and tapped the screen.

“I want you to empty your goddamn pockets!”

“Alright, alright.”

Miranda closed her eyes and sighed at the sound of Andrea’s voice, how calm she sounded.

“You’re that Priestly woman’s assistant, and those are her brats you’ve got there. Hand over those rats and I’ll let you walk away scott free!”

Miranda looked back at Nigel, this was no random mugging.

“Well, I suppose if I can’t get to her brats I’ll take you instead. Break the ice queen’s heart.”

“My life means nothing to Miranda Priestly. She’d find a new assistant within the hour. It would barely be an inconvenience to her.”

Miranda couldn’t bear listen anymore.

Suddenly the gun went off and she heard Andy’s body drop to the ground.

“Andy!”

“Cass, call Mom! I have to stop the bleeding.”

Then the video stopped.

Everyone in the room was quiet.

Miranda felt Nigel touch her shoulder, to reassure perhaps. She wished it were Andrea.

“Do you mind if we hold onto your phone for evidence?”

Caroline nodded.

“Whatever will help Andy.”

Officer Casey nodded as he stood to leave.

“We’ll keep you posted.”

Miranda nodded numbly as they all headed back to the waiting room. All three Priestly women and Nigel took a seat.

Andy was still in surgery and so they waited.

“She’ll be okay, right Caro?”

Caroline took Cassidy’s hand and nodded firmly.

“She has to be.”

The hours passed slowly. Eventually Nigel was able to convince the girls to go home with Cara with the promise he would return with them himself the next day. Miranda still hadn’t spoken.

“Miranda? Are you alright?”

Miranda sighed.

“The last time we spoke I yelled at her, and said she was more irritating than Stephen.”

Nigel rubbed a hand over his scalp.

“Oh.”

They were silent for a moment.

“Nigel, you can go home. I will stay here.”

Nigel knew not to question her, and simply nodded as he rose from the chair.

After half an hour had passed, a doctor called for her and guided her to the ICU.

“She went through the surgery well, we almost lost her but she pushed through. The bullet didn’t hit any organs, but we had to pull it out of her right shoulder and she lost a lot of blood. She’ll probably be out for a day or two before she’ll wake up.”

It was almost midnight. The doctor left and promised to return in the morning to check on them both.

Miranda pulled up a chair to Andrea’s bedside. She seemed so sickly pale.

Miranda took her hand in her own. She felt so cold.

Without her permission, Miranda’s tears finally began to pour.

“Oh my sweet Andrea. I’m so sorry. I should have gone to the school myself. I wish you had known how much I care for you, perhaps you wouldn’t have been so reckless.”

Miranda kissed the back of Andrea’s hand.

Her heart clenched painfully.

“Come back to me soon, I need you.”

The night passed quickly, Miranda dosed in and out of a shallow sleep. Never leaving Andy’s side for over a minute morning when Nigel returned with the twins.

Both girls carrying bags of things.

“What’s all this?” Miranda mumbled sleepily, shooting Nigel a grateful look as he passed her a coffee.

“We brought Andy flowers for when she wakes up.” Cassidy said with a smile, as she placed a vase on the small side table, dumped a bottle of water into it and placed the bright flowers into it.

“We brought you a change of clothes, don’t worry Nigel picked them out and I brought Andy the blanket from your office.” Caroline said softly.

Miranda took the bag from her daughter and watched her carefully remove the hospital blanket and replace it with with Miranda’s own blanket. She used it almost every night when editing the book in her office.

“Why that blanket?” Miranda asked curiously.

“Because hospital sheets gives her hives.” Cassidy replied as Miranda pulled her onto her lap.

“How on earth did you know that?” Miranda asked.

“Andy told us, she told us about when she got her appendix removed.” Cassidy replied.

Miranda raised a single brow.

“Alright, but why that specific blanket? We have plenty of clean linens in the guest room closet.”

“This blanket smells like you, and even when someone is unconscious they still smell, and listen and the like. It’s comforting for them to have smells and sounds that are familiar to them to keep them relaxed in an unfamiliar place. So we brought her a blanket that smells like someone she loves and we’ll all be here to talk to her all day.”

Miranda blinked slowly as she registered what Caroline had said. Her Andrea loved her?

“And Nigel brought one of Andy’s favourite books so you can read to her once we’ve left.” Cassidy added.

Miranda blushed, but nodded. Anything for her girls.

“Of course Bobbsey.”

Nigel only smiled knowingly at her. As if he wasn’t at all surprised to hear that she was someone her Andrea loved.

“You could even sing to her the way you sang to us when we got sick.” Cassidy said hopefully, making Miranda blush darker.

“Now I don’t know about that dear.”

Nigel was grinning brightly at her now as Cassidy pouted at her.

“We’ll see.”

At that moment the doctor walked in.

“Good morning! Wow is it just me or am I seeing in double?” He joked as he greeted the twins.

He turned to Miranda and smiled.

“You look a little more present today Ms. Priestly. Last night you seemed a little out of sorts.”

Miranda smiled weakly.

This was the same doctor she’d seen yesterday? She couldn’t even remember his name. God, what was wrong with her?

“You can call me Miranda, and honestly I don’t remember much of last night, who did you say you were again?”

“I’m Doctor Langley, and it’s quite alright. I know it can be hard dealing with the shock of having someone you care for end up hurt and in the hospital. Especially the way your Andrea got here.”

Miranda blinked at him.

“My- My Andrea?”

But Doctor Langley was no longer listening, he was busy reading all the machines surrounding the young woman.”

Everyone in the room, even the twins were silent. Sitting in anticipation, waiting for the doctors results.

A minute passed, Miranda was trying to be patient but soon her dragon got the best of her.

“Doctor Langley, is she going to be alright?”

Miranda tried not to sound demanding, but still firm. Yet somehow it came across as desperate.

Doctor Langley smiled, causing everyone in the room to sigh in relief.

“Yes, she’ll be fine, and is quite lucky. She should wake up in the next day or so, depending on how fast her body recuperates.”

Miranda nodded.

“And her shoulder? It should heal alright?”

Doctor Langley nodded.

“She’ll need to keep it still for a while, we’ll probably fit her with a sling of some sort while the muscle heals. Then after a couple weeks she’ll be able to start with some physiotherapy. It’ll take time but I have no doubt she’ll make a full recovery.”

Miranda felt herself relax. Her Andrea was going to be alright.

As Doctor Langley left, Miranda turned to the girls.

“Now why don’t you two talk to Andrea while I take a moment to speak with Nigel?”

Both girls nodded excitedly, taking their places at Andy’s side as Nigel and Miranda moved to the far corner of the room.

“Now I need your help Nigel, I doubt Andrea will be able to do much on her own once she gets out of the hospital.”

Nigel nodded.

“I agree. Having no use of her dominant hand, and of course I’m sure being shot was an incredibly traumatic event.”

Miranda sighed.

“I agree. Which is why I need you to take over at Runway for at least the next two weeks.”

Nigels eyes widened.

“You want me-?”

Miranda raised a single brow.

“Of course. I trust no one more than you to do the job.”

Nigel blinked his eyes at her in shock.

“But- the September issue is due in two weeks, I can’t-”

Miranda scowled.

“Goodness Nigel, don’t be ridiculous! You can and you will. I trust implicitly that you will make me incredibly proud.” Miranda said firmly, but her eyes were sincere.

Nigel took a deep breath and nodded.

“Good. Now I need you to go to Andreas apartment and pick up some things and bring them to the town house. I’m not letting her stay alone like this in that god awful place.” Miranda shuddered involuntarily.

Nigel smirked but nodded.

“Of course Miranda.”

Miranda turned back to her girls who were chattering (as usual) about all the newest drama at school.

“Now Bobbseys, Nigel is going to pick up some of Andreas things from her apartment and bring it to the townhouse so she can stay with us for the next little while.”

Cassidy jumped up from her chair.

“Can I go too?”

Miranda gave Nigel a questioning look.

“Yeah, sure kid. Let’s roll.”

Cassidy bounced after Nigel, leaving Miranda and Caroline at Andrea’s bedside.

“I’m going out to the hall, to make a few work calls, you’ll be okay in here alone?” Miranda asked softly.

She knew for a fact that Caroline was the more sensitive of her two girls, as such she wasn’t always sure what kind of support she needed.

Caroline nodded.

“I’ll be alright.”

Miranda moved outside the door to make the appropriate calls. She made Emily aware of her new schedule and how Nigel was to be left in charge.

She called Cara, their housekeeper to warn her of their incoming guest and for her to make the appropriate preparations. As she hung up the phone she saw Officer Grant approaching.

“Officer Grant, how may I be of assistance?”

Officer Grant gave her a nod in greeting before speaking.

“I just wanted you to know we caught the guy who did it.”

Miranda raised her brows in surprise.

“Already?”

The man shrugged.

“We’ve run into him once or twice, he has major anger issues. He actually confessed right away. He’s pretty upset about the whole thing. Apparently his girlfriend is a model, one you sent off set. She was so broken up over it, he wanted you to feel how she did. He was going to hold your girls for a couple hours to give you a fright before letting them go. No one was supposed to get hurt. Or so he said.”

Officer Grant shrugged again.

Miranda pursed her lips, and nodded.

“I appreciate you letting me know.”

Officer Grant nodded again.

“I hope your girl is okay.”

Miranda stood in shock for a moment at his words, by the time her mind caught up he was gone. Why one earth was everyone so confident on Andrea being “hers”.

“Goodness, she’s not mine. Where they get that idea, I’ll never know.”

Quietly she turned back to the door of Andrea’s room and pushed the door open. She paused as she heard the sound of Caroline’s shaky and tearful voice.

“-and I wish you hadn’t said all those things. You have to know that we all love you, especially Mom. You’re not just some assistant.” 

Tears were pouring from Caroline’s eyes as she spoke.

“It’ll be okay now. You’ll come home with us so you won’t have to be alone. I remember you said you didn’t like living alone. Now you’ll have us.”

Miranda entered the room, approaching Caroline and pulling her into a tight hug.

“Don’t worry Bobbsey, she’ll be okay. We’ll take good care of her.”

Caroline nodded as she began to sob.

Miranda frowned. How had the doe eyed assistant managed to ensnare all three Priestly women’s hearts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more written, I just haven't typed all of it which is annoying but I'll get it done. 
> 
> As Always PLEASE let me now what you think, I ALWAYS love to hear form you guys. I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEY! I typed up everything else I had written out. Its mostly heartbreaking fluff. You're welcome.

The day passed quickly and everything at Runway was set up perfectly to run without its queen. Soon the girls were headed home with Cara, who promised to send them off to school the next morning.

Miranda sat quietly at Andrea’s bedside. Unsure of how to proceed.

She couldn’t even be sure if the girl actually wanted her here.

She sighed, reaching for the book the girls had brought.

“Jane Eyre. Alright, here we go then.”

Miranda placed her reading glasses onto her nose and softly began to read.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been reading, but suddenly she was several chapters in and it had gotten dark outside. A quick check of her phone said it was nearing 1 am.

“I suppose now is when I’m required to sleep, and yet I can’t bring myself to do so.”

The thought of sleeping when at any moment, Andrea might wake up, might need her. It was unacceptable.

“Somehow you’ve managed to sneak into the very tricky hearts of both my girls. They adore you more than their own father and quite possibly more than me. How is it that you can help them in ways that I struggle to provide?”

Miranda paused, watching the rise and fall of Andrea’s chest.

“Well, once you wake up, and the doctor says you’re good to go, we’ll be able to take you home and I might finally get a decent night sleep.”

Miranda took Andrea’s hand in her own, softly soothing the back of her hand with her thumb, she began to cry.

“Oh, my dear Andrea. I’m so sorry.” I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that, and I shouldn’t have made you go to the school in my place. This is all my fault, it should be me in that hospital bed.”

Miranda’s tears flowed freely as she spoke, but there was no response from the brunette.

Slowly against Miranda’s will, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Suddenly she was awoken as Andrea sat straight up in bed.

“The girls! Where- I have to protect the girls- save them!”

Andrea spoke breathlessly as she tried to pull herself out of the hospital bed. 

Immediately Miranda was standing, both arms reaching for her.

“Andrea, you’re okay, the girls are okay. Everything is fine.” iranda soothed, gently rubbing circles on Andrea’s back and guiding her back into the laying position.

Andrea’s eyelids fluttered.

“Girls okay- don’t want- Miranda mad- sad- girls okay.” Andrea mumbled softly as she began to relax again.

Miranda brushed a tear from her own cheek.

“No darling, I’m not mad. I’m so happy you’re alright.”

Andrea sighed as Miranda adoringly brushed Andrea’s bangs from her eyes.

She frowned when she saw the red seeping through Andrea’s bandages.

“Goodness Andrea, you ripped your stitches. I need to call a nurse.” Miranda exclaimed as she stood from her chair.

“Don’t tell Miranda.” Andrea mumbled softly. “Don’t want- her mad.”

Miranda’s heart clenched painfully.

“I’m not mad darling. I promise, I’ll take good care of you.”

Miranda ignored her sudden desire to soothe Andrea with pet names. This would be something to dissect later, when Andrea was better.

Miranda pressed the call button and within minutes a nurse came running.

“Is everything alright?”

She seemed out of breath.

Miranda shook her head.

“Andrea woke and in her panicked haste to get out of bed she ripped her stitches.”

The nurse sighed with relief.

“That’s okay, I can fix that right away.”

She left and moments later returned with her suture kit.

“Alright Andy, now I’m going to stitch you up again. No running off to save damsels in distress, you need to rest until you heal up. It’s nice to know you haven’t changed a bit since college.” The blonde nurse spoke softly to Andrea.

Miranda’s brows furrowed.

“College?”

The nurse blushed.

“Yeah. Andy and I dated for a while while we were at school. She was younger than me but she didn’t care so neither did I.”

“I see.” Miranda said softly.

Something was twinging in her gut at that thought. Her Andrea with someone else. It had been several years before they had met, and yet it still bothered her. Which made no sense at all, because they weren’t together, so why did it matter? It shouldn’t.

“We broke up when I decided to go back to med school. She knew I would be so busy and she didn’t want to jeopardize my career. She was always so sweet that way.”

Miranda nodded absentmindedly.

“Of course.”

The nurse smiled and stuck her hand out to Miranda.

“I’m Kim by the way. Kim Pearson.”

Miranda took her hand gingerly.

“Miranda Priestly.”

Kims eyes widened.

“You’re THAT Miranda-”

“Yes, I’m Editor-in-chief of Runway magazine.”

“No- well I mean yes, you are, but that’s not what I meant. Andy and I have kept in touch, exchanging emails every once and awhile-”

Miranda clenched her jaw, of course Andrea was still in touch with her beautiful nurse exgirlfriend-

“But anyway, she talks about you all the time-” Kim started.

“Yes I imagine she complains about the ice queen, or dragon often.”

“No, she hates those names, she absolutely adores you.” Kim finished with a soft smile.

Miranda said nothing, she had not been expecting that.

Kim smiled even brighter, as she watched Miranda go through her thoughts.

“Well, I’m all finished here. Let me know if you guys need anything. Andy will probably be in and out of consciousness, she’s on some pretty hefty painkillers.”

Miranda nodded, not missing the look in Kim’s eyes when she looked at Andrea.

“Thank you, Kim.” Miranda said, not even looking at Kim when she spoke, instead watching again the steady rise and fall of Andrea’s chest.

“Of course.” Kim said, before slipping out the door.

Miranda pulled her chair up closer to Andrea’s bedside. She gently took Andrea’s hand in her own.

“Oh my dear Andrea.” She whispered softly.

The minutes passed slowly and quietly. Miranda just sitting there, listening to the sound of Andrea’s breath. It relaxed her in a way she didn’t understand. Her eyes began to droop.

“M’randa?”

She heard Andrea’s hoarse whisper.

“Hmmm.” Miranda hummed softly in response.

She opened her eyes and began to smooth her thumb over the back of Andrea’s hand again. Andrea’s eyes were still closed but her brows were furrowed and her forehead wrinkled.

Miranda smiled and gently smoothed the wrinkles from her forehead.

“You shouldn’t do that, you’ll get wrinkles and be a frail old woman like me.” She joked.

Andrea sighed.

“You’re beautiful.”

Miranda blushed and brushed the hair away from Andrea’s face, caressing her cheek.

“Silly girl.” Miranda murmured.

“Is this a dream?” Andrea asked.

“No, all real.”

Andrea’s eyes fluttered open, and Miranda felt butterflies fill her chest at the sight of Andrea’s sleepy brown eyes.

“You’re here?”

Miranda smiled as Andrea leaned into the hand smoothing her cheek.

“Of course you silly girl. You gave us quite a scare.”

Andrea’s lower lip trembled as a few tears fell.

“I’m sorry.”

Miranda brushed her tears away.

“You have no reason to be sorry, you saved my little girls. I’m so thankful.” 

Miranda felt her own tears begin to fall.

“You’re crying? But the girls- they’re okay?”

Miranda nodded.

“The girls are perfect, worried but they’re okay. I’m crying because I almost lost you.”

Andrea’s eyes widened a little, Miranda could see she was fighting sleep.

“Me?”

Miranda scoffed.

“Yes you! You got shot, you almost died!”

Andrea closed her eyes and sighed.

“Worth it. The girls stayed safe- you’d be happy.”

Miranda sighed, her chest aching.

“And what about you? The girls would be devastated if they lost you.”

Andrea took a deep breath and opened her eyes again.

“They’re young- they’d be okay.” Andrea assured her.

Miranda’s eyes filled with tears again and began to pour without her consent.

“And what about me? I’d be- it would break me. I’m not young, I wouldn’t be okay.” 

Miranda clutched Andrea’s hand tightly, and pressed her face into Andrea’s stomach as she sobbed.

Andrea squeezed Miranda’s hand, letting her other hand comb through Miranda’s hair.

“I’m sorry- I just- want you happy.” Andrea breathed.

Miranda nodded, as she calmed down she sat back up and looked at Andrea.

“You. You make me happy.”

Andrea’s eyes began to flutter closed again.

“Okay.”

Miranda sat up and leaned back in the chair.

Andrea’s eyes snapped open, her arm reaching.

“M’randa- stay, please?” 

Miranda took her hand.

“Of course. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Andrea nodded.

“Stay.” She sighed again.

“Always.” Miranda whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be at the town house and it'll be super cute I swear! 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think, I LOOOOVE to hear from you guys!


	4. Broken Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finally it. I think this is the last piece of this story. It was supposed to be a one shot but then I got a little excited.
> 
> Sorry it so long, school is so wild honestly. Whoever said a music degree was easy is a dumb ass

Andy entered the townhouse, slowly trailing after Miranda. She could barely believe this was happening. They had already delivered a good portion of her belongings to Miranda’s home and now she was actually expected to stay there, in the townhouse with Miranda. She hadn’t decided yet if it was a blessing or a curse.

Miranda had sent the girls to stay with their father for a while, to give Andrea a chance to heal and maybe talk about what happened. She was worried, to have to tell Andrea that this was all her fault. What if Andrea decided she was finally finished with her? It would break Miranda's Hart to lose her.

Andy couldn’t decided what was up with Miranda. She had been acting so odd towards her lately and Andy couldn’t remember the majority of what had happened while she was at the hospital.

Her doctor had said that was normal considering the fact she was out most of the time and had a lot of pain medication in her system.

She’d gotten to see Kim again. It had been nice to see her, even though the circumstances sort of sucked.

Miranda had never left her side, Kim had told her so. That itself made her feel all sorts of emotions she didn’t have the energy to address.

“Andrea?”

Andy blinked slowly, to find Miranda looking at her strangely.

“Hmmm?”

Miranda’s expression softened, her blue eyes giving Andy an almost caring look.

“Your coat, let me help you.”

Miranda reached to help Andy out of her jacket. Her arm was bandaged and strapped in a sling while her shoulder healed.

This left her dominant hand unusable, which made doing everything and anything incredibly difficult.

Andy felt Miranda’s fingers brush against her collar bones and she couldn’t help but shiver.

“If you are cold, I can get you a blanket or a sweater, or maybe some tea?” Miranda rambled.

Andy smiled to herself. Seeing Miranda so flustered was a new experience, but definitely one that she wanted to repeat.

“No Miranda, I’m fine.”

Miranda frowned as she finished hanging up their jackets and bustled off to the kitchen.

“You can’t possibly be fine, you shivered-”

“Miranda, is my presence here a bother to you?” Andy asked quietly.

Miranda froze in place, her back to Andy.

“Because if this bothers you, I don’t mind going back to my apartment.”

Miranda turned.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I can’t have you living in such a horrid place in such a state, especially when the whole thing was my fault.”

Miranda’s words got slower and quieter as she spoke.

Andy furrowed her brows and felt her heart drop in her chest.

“This isn’t your fault Miranda. You don’t need to keep me here because you feel responsible and you have to atone or whatever. Especially if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Miranda sighed, approaching Andy where she stood in the doorway.

“That’s not what I meant. I just rarely have guests, and I don’t want to scare you or make you feel unwelcome.”

Miranda was blushing, clearly embarrassed.

Andy smiled softly at her.

“You’ve never scared me Miranda, just be your usual self and you’ll be fine.”

Miranda nodded slightly before turning on her heel.

“So what kind of tea would you like?”

Andy rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you’re having is fine.”

“Alright, coffee it is then.” Miranda said with a smile.

Andy laughed and removed her shoes before following Miranda towards the kitchen.

“Can I help?” Andy asked gently, watching Miranda move around the kitchen.

Miranda hummed softly, but didn’t reply.

Andy frowned, approaching the cabinet that held the mugs. With only one hand this was difficult. Carefully she wrapped a single finger around one of the handles, and then another around the next before attempting to lower them to the counter. Suddenly one of the slipped from her grasp, and as if in slow motion she watched it fall to the floor and shatter into pieces, then quickly followed by the second mug.

Andy immediately dropped to her knees, wincing in pain as the ceramic shards dug into her knees. One handed she attempted to gather all the pieces off the floor, tears pouring from her eyes.

“Oh Miranda I’m so sorry!” 

Miranda turned to find a bleeding and crying Andrea kneeling on the kitchen floor. She rushed to her side, careful to avoid the broken pieces.

“Goodness gracious Andrea, it’s only a mug. Leave it be, don’t hurt yourself for something so silly as a broken mug!” She scolded and pulled Andy to her feet, dragging her over to the kitchen sink.

Andy followed her numbly and sniffed, unable to stop her tears, as Miranda gently rinsed her bleeding hand in the sink before guiding her over to the kitchen table to sit. Miranda wiped the tears from Andy’s cheeks with her thumb.

“Now then, you just sit here, and don’t you dare worry about a thing.” Miranda said softly.

Quickly she rushed back into the kitchen for some first aid supplies and a wet cloth to wipe the blood from Andy’s knees.

She kneeled in front of Andy, taking her hand and gently wiping the excess blood before bandaging it quickly with the speed and gentleness only a mother could possess. Miranda frowned and pulled the scissors from the first aid kit, turning her attention to Andrea’s bloodied knees and ripped nylons.

Miranda was quick to check if any of the broken pieces were left in the cuts, and once she was satisfied that they weren’t, she took the scissors and cut the rest of the nylons open so she could properly clean Andrea’s knees.

Andy bit her lip, tears still steadily falling. 

“Miranda I’m really really so-”

Miranda clucked her tongue at Andy as she began to clean her knees.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry for, I just wish you would accept my help, and understand your limitations.” Miranda replied firmly.

Andy blushed. She felt like a child being scolded all over again.

Miranda then finished bandaging her knees, and patted them gently, before pursing her lips as she glanced down at Andy’s nylons.

“Here, let me take those.” Miranda said, as she gently reached to grasp Andy’s ankle.

Andy tensed and pulled her leg from Miranda’s grip reflexively.

Miranda raised her eyebrows.

“You aren’t running amuck my house in these useless leg coverings, they’re stained with blood and ripped to pieces.” Miranda said pointedly, and as if anticipating Andy’s objection, she continued.

“You and I both know you can’t take them off on your own one handed. Now let me help you.”

Andy blushed even darker.

“Okay.” She mumbled.

“Right then.”

Miranda gently took hold of her ankle with one hand, and slowly dragged her fingers up the underneath of Andy’s calf. Andy shivered a little as she watched Miranda’s total focus on the task. Slowly hooking her fingers over the top of Andy’s thigh highs, Miranda carefully peeled them over Andy’s wounds and down her leg at an achingly slow pace. Andy’s eyes fluttered closed as Miranda did the same to her other leg.

Andy could barely think. The minute she felt Miranda’s hands on her, it was as if her brain froze. All she could focus on was the feeling of Miranda’s soft hands sliding down her legs.

Miranda dropped the nylons next to her on the floor and gave Andy’s lower calf a reassuring squeeze.

“Stay here Andrea, and try not to break anything else.” Miranda’s voice was low and husky with warning, but her eyes twinkled playfully, as she gently caressed Andy’s cheek.

When Andy met Miranda’s eyes, she saw the look, that on Miranda truy took her breath away but as if she suddenly realized what she was doing, Miranda snatched her hand away and turned back towards the kitchen to clean up the shards on the floor.

Andy’s heart was beating wildly in her chest. The look in Miranda’s eyes had made her heart skip a beat. Now all she could focus on was the swaying of Miranda’s hips as she waltzed back into the kitchen and now she can’t help but think she wants Miranda to touch her again. As soon as possible.

Andy shook her head. What the heck was she thinking? Miranda was her boss. Her incredibly gorgeous, powerful, successful.. and STRAIGHT boss. She shouldn’t think about Miranda like that. Especially with her divorce being finalized from Stephen so recently. 

Mentally she chastised herself. What had those doctors given her? Why did she suddenly feel so strange around Miranda?

The knowledge that Miranda had willingly stayed by her side at the hospital, and went as far as to open her own home to her, her lowly second assistant, made her feel fuzzy and hopeful on the inside.

Knowing that Miranda actually cared about her was comforting in a way she couldn’t pinpoint. And the absolute thrill of having Miranda’s hands on her, just felt right. 

She had a flock of butterflies losing it inside her stomach and lungs and a desperate ache in her heart that cried out for Miranda to be near her.

Was this the beginnings of some sort of crush? 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Miranda exited the kitchen with two cups of coffee, and Andy’s suspicions of her feelings were confirmed when the butterflies in her chest got wilder at the sight. 

Andy’s chest tightened happily as she met Miranda’s cool blue eyes shining with sheepish affection. How on earth was she going to spend all this time here with Miranda if she was going to feel like this.

“Here you go, my dear.” Miranda said softly as she placed the coffee on the table in front of her, before sitting in the closest chair to Andrea.

The two of them sat silently at the table, as they sipped their drinks.

Miranda pursed her lips and stared intently at her cup of coffee, willing herself not to look up. Andrea had been acting so strangely since arriving at the townhouse. 

She had been looking at Miranda oddly, and that really made her worry. What was going through her mind? Perhaps she was concerned about Miranda having met her- having met Kim. Whoever she was to Andy may have been something she hadn’t wanted the older woman to know.

Miranda took a breath before clearing her throat to speak.

“I met your- erm, I met Ms.Pearson, at the hospital. She’s a sweet girl.” 

Andy tilted her head to the side.

“Yeah, she’s a nurse there now. I’m glad she could make that happen for herself.” Andy replied before taking a big gulp of coffee, quietly wishing it were something a lot stronger.

“Yes, well, she really cares about you. I’m- happy that you have found something better, after Nate.” Miranda stumbled through her words in a way that was so unlike her.

Andy furrowed her brows.

“What?”

Miranda blushed a little.

“I know your relationship with Nate was, somewhat of a struggle near the end. I’m- well I’m happy you found something better.”

Andy blinked slowly, as she thought through what Miranda had said. Then it clicked.

“Oh! You thought that we- Kim and I were? No! No. Kim is happily married, I can’t imagine her husband would be very pleased to hear that!” Andy laughed.

Miranda blushed darker, though she couldn’t deny the relief that spread through her chest. Andy wasn’t with Kim. 

Not that it was any of her business. Why she cared so much she didn’t know. Of course it was because Andy was important to her. Yes that was it. 

That didn’t answer why Andrea had been behaving so strangely.

“Andrea?”

Andy’s head snapped up from whatever daydream had occupied her and met Miranda’s eyes.

Immediately her cheeks flushed crimson. This puzzled Miranda even more.

“Andrea, are you alright? Do you have a fever?” Miranda asked.

Andy bit her lip and shook her head.

“Not at all Miranda, I feel perfectly fine.”

Miranda frowned and stood, approaching Andy and pressing the back of her hand to Andy’s forehead.

“Are you certain?” Miranda questioned further, oblivious to Andy leaning into her touch.

Andy had to fight the urge to pout when Miranda pulled away. She nodded enthusiastically, hoping Miranda would change the subject.

“Well alright. I suppose I should show you to your room.”

Andy nodded.

Both women left their empty mugs on the table as Miranda escorted Andy to where she would be staying.

Miranda climbed the stairs, and refused to ask herself why she felt the need to sway her hips a little more than usual.

Andy had to work very hard to keep from staring at Miranda’s gorgeous ass, and instead stared intently at the steps below her feet. She did allow herself a couple glances. Each one causing her to blush.

Miranda paused at the top of the stairs in front of a closed door.

“This room here will be yours, my bedroom is right next door.”

Andy nodded, she yawned and groaned, reaching her good arm around to massage the muscles around her neck and bad shoulder.

Miranda gave her a concerned look, but didn’t move.

Would it be crossing any lines to offer assistance?

Undoubtedly. Instead she opened the door and guided Andy into her room.

“I hope everything is to your liking.” Miranda said softly, as she wrung her hands in the doorway. She watched as Andy walked across the plus area rug on the floor and dragged her fingers across the softest blankets Andy had ever felt. Finally she paused in front of the large window seat overlooking the park across the street.

“Wow.”

Miranda’s heart sighed with relief. Of course she had redesigned the entire room specifically for Andrea to stay. It was a relief to know she had done so correctly.

“The bathroom is down the hall, but if you need to shower and the like, you may need to use my own bathroom. I don’t have guests often, as you know, and it seems I forgot to properly stock the guest bathroom.” Miranda lied, so naturally, she could barely believe her own ears.

She had given Andrea permission to use her own bathroom, and her own carefully chosen products. Her assistant.

Though she supposed Andrea was more than an assistant to her, especially now, after having almost died for her children.

Andy nodded slowly, her gaze fixed out the window.

“Are you sure?”

Miranda bit her lip hesitantly.

“Of course, when have I ever said anything I didn’t mean. Honestly Andrea.” Miranda snapped jokingly. 

When Andy didn’t respond Miranda slowly backed out of the room.

“I’ll leave you to get settled while I make dinner.”

Andy nodded, she was only half listening. Her eyes had found the large rust coloured stain on the sidewalk next to the park. 

Now that she was out of the hospital, in a quiet space, she was finally truly coming to terms with what had happened.

She had almost died, she would never have seen Emily, or Nigel again. That would have been her last time with the girls. That time in the office, with Miranda yelling at her. That would have been the end. The last time she had spoken to Miranda. She would have died, never having told her, or shared with her. Anything. It broke her heart to think about.

Andy sat on the bed, staring out the window as she felt her life flash before her eyes all over again.

She didn’t notice the time pass by, and soon an hour had gone and Miranda was standing in the doorway again. Gently she knocked on the door before pushing it open.

“Andrea?”

Andy turned to face her, her expression vacant but her eyes filled with tears.

“Miranda?” 

Andy’s voice cracked, as the tears began to fall.

Miranda’s heart nearly broke at the sight of Andy’s doe eyes filled with so much pain.

She immediately rushed to Andy’s side, sitting next to her before protectively wrapping an arm around her.

“Andrea, what is the matter?”

Miranda gently wiped Andy’s tears away before Andy tucked herself into Miranda’s side, pressing her cheek to Miranda’s shoulder.

Andy took a deep shaking breath, Miranda’s closeness and smell grounding her.

Miranda, realizing she was not going to get a response, pulled her tighter into a sort of awkward side hug, smoothing one hand up and down Andy’s back, the other gently combing through her hair.

“Shhh…. It’s alright. I’ve got you.” Miranda murmured as she felt Andy relax into her embrace.

They sat there for a few minutes, until she suddenly felt Andy stiffen in her arms.

Andy sat up and pulled away.

“Oh my goodness, Miranda I’m so sorry. I broke one of the rules, again. I’m so sorry, please don’t-” Andy rambled on until Miranda cut her off with a raised brow.

Andy got quiet and looked down at the floor.

“Andrea, you have nothing to be sorry for. I’m only here to help you, you can lean on me. Both literally and figuratively.” Miranda chuckled.

Andy relaxed and gave Miranda a small smile.

“What did you mean, when you said you broke the rules?” Miranda asked, tilting her head. It was not the first time she’d heard mention of rules in regards to her. But she had no idea what they were or what they were referring to.

“Oh, well, when I started working for you Emily gave me a list of rules I was required to follow…”

“Oh?” Miranda smirked a little.

Andy chuckled awkwardly.

“Yeah, there are ten I think?” Andy paused.

Miranda sighed.

“Well move at a glacial pace, you know how that thrills me.” Miranda dead panned.

Andy laughed, a sound which brought great joy to Miranda.

“Well, there was don’t ask questions, no matter how confused, always arrive at least fifteen minutes early to everything, heels that are at least three inches tall must be worn in Miranda’s presence, never touch Miranda, starbucks must be scalding hot, my phone must be answered at all times, no tears they make Miranda angrier, don’t eat in Miranda’s presence, no sick days are to be taken, even if a loss of limb is involved, when you hear the words, that’s all. You. Get. Out.” 

Andy listed each rule with ease, without having to think about it.

Miranda blinked as she absorbed the information she had been given.

“Hmmm, how interesting.”

Miranda paused, as she could feel Andy shrinking back from her.

“Of course you must know that not all of those rules apply to you, especially not now.” Miranda said softly.

Andy just stared, somewhat in shock.

“Now, why don’t you tell me what all of that was about?” Miranda asked, as she met Andy’s eyes with an affectionate look.

Andy felt her body melting into a puddle under Miranda’s soft gaze.

“You’ll think I’m being ridiculous.” Andy mumbled, as all the feelings she had been entertaining came back to her and her eyes began to water once more.

“Nothing you feel is ever ridiculous Andrea.” Miranda paused, as she gently tipped Andy’s chin up to meet her eyes. “You can trust me.”

That pushed Andy over the edge, and immediately her tears began to fall again. Miranda pulled her back into her arms.

“I almost died.”

Miranda’s heart ached.

“I know, that was one of the scariest moments of my life.” Miranda whispered as she stroked Andy’s hair.

“I never would have seen Emily, or Nigel ever again. I’d never go out for pizza with the girls.” 

Miranda couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Andrea hadn’t mentioned her, but of course she shouldn’t expect anything else. Not when she was the dragon.

“I never- I never would get to be with you, like this. I’d never get to tell you-” Andy shook in Miranda’s arms.

Miranda’s brows furrowed.

“You wouldn’t get to tell me what?”

Andy shook her head violently.

“I can’t, you’ll hate me. You’ll get rid of me. Miranda I couldn’t possible bear that. Please don’t make me.” Andy sobbed.

Miranda hugged her tighter.

“I could never hate you my darling, never. I don’t know what I would do without you. But I’ll never make you do anything you don’t want to.” Miranda said softly.

Andy sniffled, Miranda had called her darling and she was holding her.

“Promise?”

Miranda nodded, she wished to take all of Andy’s pain away. Slowly she stretched out on the bed, pulling Andy with her. Together they lay on the bed, Andy laying on her good side, pressed against Miranda.

They stayed that way for several minutes, Miranda threw caution to the wind and began to massage Andy’s shoulders. Andy wrapped an arm around Miranda’s waist, and looked up at the beautiful woman that had captured her heart.

“Miranda?”

Miranda opened her eyes and glanced down at her.

“Mhmmm?”

“Can I tell you-”

“Anything, always.”

Andy took a deep breath.

“I think- Miranda, I love- you?”

Miranda froze.

Andy’s face fell.

“I’m sorry- can we forget that I said that? Just- don’t mention it.” Andy rambled, tears filling her eyes.

Miranda rolled onto her side, so the two of them were nose to nose.

“Please don’t fire me Miranda, just forget I said-”

Miranda cupped Andy’s cheek and pressed their lips together. Andy sighed against the softest pair of lips she had ever kissed. Everything about Miranda suddenly became so warm and tender. The ice queen persona completely gone.

When Miranda finally pulled back, her face flushed pink, Andy was overjoyed to see the love she felt for Miranda being reflected back at her in those bright blue eyes. 

“Andrea- I believe that- I mean I-” Miranda stumbled through her words.

Andy quietened her with a soft kiss.

“I know.”

Miranda’s face broke into one of the most beautiful smiles Andy had ever seen, before she leaned in and captured Andy’s lips again.

Andy pulled Miranda closer to her, dragging her nails down Miranda’s back, which earned her a low growl.

Andy broke away laughing, as Miranda frowned at her, until Andy pressed another kiss to her lips.

“So what’s for dinner?”

Miranda laughed, a sound that filled Andy’s heart with butterflies.

Andy gave her a sheepish smile as her stomach growled.

“You get freshened up, and when you come downstairs I’ll have the most beautiful dinner set up for our first date.” Miranda purred.

“Oh how you spoil me.” Andy sighed dramatically.

Miranda smirked, before kissing Andy again.

“Of course my darling, only the best for what’s mine.”

Andy hummed happily, she was Miranda’s. It was hard to believe, but she was nothing but hopeful when Miranda was looking at her like that, and kissing her like that.

As Miranda got up, and opened the door, Andy spoke.

“Miranda?”

Miranda turned and looked at her with the most love in her eyes.

“Yes my love?”

Andy smiled.

“Nothing. I just- I love you.”

Miranda smiled and nodded.

“And I you, my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, that's it for this one. I have twenty ideas stewing so keep an eye out. You'll get some more one shots soon.
> 
> As always, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas for what stuff I should write for the next one shots or if you have requests please hit me up. I love requests, my tumblr is gay-lil-flauter 
> 
> I love you all, thank you for being so patient and supportive. I love hearing from you guys!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love writing the process of a couple getting together so that is the entire purpose of this million lives collection. So I can write different get together scenarios for my fav guuurls lol
> 
> Anway, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! I love to hear from ya'll. The next bit will be up as soon as possible.


End file.
